1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a welding torch, and more particularly, pertains to a hot air welding torch for the welding of plastic members which features a handle and an outer tube or barrel which is cool and safe to the touch. An internal airflow carries off heat normally found in a hot air welding torch and vents the excess heat overboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hot air welding torches have generally devised ingenious schemes and expedient methods to efficiently deliver hot air to a welding tip suitable for the welding of plastic, but have not addressed the subject of operator safety, especially safety pertaining to accidental touching of the torch in the tubular or barrel area connecting the handle with the welding tip.
The present invention provides a hot air welding torch having an internal air flow which carries away undesirable heat in the tubular or barrel region of the hot air welding torch.